The Day the Rules Changed
by NalantheOtaku
Summary: A story about our main protagonist and his love life with the many interspecies monster girls he has met (Warning contains sexual acts such as anal and more)


The Day the Rules Changed

(Part 1 Tio's Date)

(Contains sexual scene which involves anal sex)

(A Monster Musume Fanfiction)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It's been nearly two years since the cultural exchange started and In those years many great strides have been made between humans and the interspecies. However due to the rule that any human who hurts an interspecies creature is in effect the birth rate for every race as taken a large turn for the worse and now many species are starting to become endangered. The rule has recently been change to make it so that species may take human partners so long as both parties sign a document saying that is who they want to give themselves too.

: Mon squad the rule has been changed and I know that your races have been taking a rather large hit in population as well. You are all free to choose a man for yourself. Do any of you have an idea of the one you wish to pick? * they all blush and only one person comes to mine* You may take time off to court the man of your choosing just put in a request * Tio immediately gets up and accidentally pushes the table over with her cleavage*

Tio: I wish to take my time off tomorrow ... * she picks the table back up and places it back. I..If that's alright with you

( )your time off has been accepted tomorrow you have the day off but you two do not get to leave. *They sigh and silently nod*

*After work Tio hurry home and calls her suitor up* (Tio)Mr: Boyfriend would you go on another date with me tomorrow

(Kurusu) Please call me by my name instead of Mr. Boyfriend. Why do you want to go on a date is their another threat of an attack?

(Tio)...* she blushes* W..Well I can't go into great detail b..but this is more of a personal request...please meet me tomorrow at the train station?

(Kurusu) alright then I'll meet you at the train station

~The night passes by quickly for Kurusu but Tio was busy trying to pick out the best clothes to make Kurusu want to mate~

*Kurusu sits outside on the train station* Tio walks up in a brand new outfit she never worn before. *a long dress that wrapped around her hips showing off the size of her butt with a v shape neck whole to show off her full cleavage* (Tio) I didn't keep you waiting too long did I ...Kurusu *she blushes calling him by his first name in public made her feel so happy*

*Kurusu blushed as he fully looked Tio over* (Kurusu)O..Of course not I just got here. * he try to calm down* w..why did you ask me to meet you here? Is something the matter?

(Tio) W..Well you see I have something I need to tell you but first I need to run a few errands if you could help me out. I need a guys help and your the only guy I wanted to come with me * she blushed trying to drop a hint about where she was planning to go but he never really got the hint when it came to girls*

*They walk around a while until they finally found a large shop and they both entered* *as soon as they walked in large bra and panties of all different colors and style hung everywhere*(Kurusu) w..where are we Tio *he tried to cover his eyes*

(Tio) oh this is a shop that makes underwear for people with cup sizes that aren't usually made perfect for me * she walked up to the counter and talked to the clerk till they walked into the back and came out with a box* * she took the box into the room and after a few minutes* K..Kurusu would you mind coming in here and help me with the fitting

*he pulled out his little sewing kit and walked in* (Kurusu) What needs to be fixed? * as soon as he walks in he is greeted with the sight of Tio breasts barely covered by thin lingerie and a tight thong barely covering her vagina* *she bends over and breasts against him* (Tio)Does it look good on me? *he blushed and started to pop a boner* *he quickly leaves the fitting room*

(Kurusu)y..yea i..it's pretty nice and fits you well. I..I'm j..jut going to wait outside the store * he runs out and hides in the ally way* w..what the hell is she trying to do.

(Tio) Alright I'm all done here ready to go to the next stop on our date? *he just silently nodded and followed her trying to calm down* * the go to a horror movie and go into the rated R new horror movie but before they could get in Tio ran into the bathroom*

*They sit together as the movie plays* * he slightly scared not enjoying horror movies whole Tio sits there like a statue* *she looks over at him* I was hoping to jump into his arms and get close but he is extremely scared of this movie* *then she smiled thinking of a new plan* (Tio) if your scared I know a good place that you can sit and not have to look at the movie * she smiled sweetly*

(Kurusu) yes please I don't think I want to watch this anymore * in a flash she lifted him up and stuffed him under her shirt facing towards her* * his face was pressed between her breast*

(Tio) Isn't this place such a safe and warm place. * she hugged him close and rubbed her breast against him* you can touch them if you want

(Kurusu) * blushed and tried to pull away but coudnt escape the Ogre strength* * he eventually stopped and just himself be pressed against her. Her warmth made him drowsy and he fell asleep in between her breasts

*When he woke up he was laying in a strange bed without any clothes on* (Kurusu)where am I? Last thing I remember I was feeling warm and safe in Tio cleavage * Tio walks out in the lingerie she bought earlier and crawled onto the bed up to him* T..Tio I don't know what's wrong with you... all day you been acting weird and pressing me against your breasts you know humans can't have sex with the exchange students are you trying to get me in trouble...

*she didn't say anything she just slid a piece of paper in front of him already filled out on her side* (Kurusu) what is this? *he reads over and puts it down* your joking right? You made this up

(Tio)No... It's the new law all of our races are starting become extinct and the law was change so that as long as both parties sign it's legal now. * he pushes the paper towards her and as she watches it slowly come back to her she starts to cry* A..are O..ogre women that bad. I..I know I'm tall and strong but does that mean y.. can't s..sss..see me as a w..women * he puts his arms around her*

(Kurusu) I just want you to save yourself for the man you want to bear a child with * she pushes him over and leans over top of him*

(Tio) That's what Iv been trying to do the lingerie shopping and the movie... I just wanted you to recognize me as a women...because there is no one else I want to have a child with * she blushes and looks down* please even if it's only for one night make me your women and give me my own little child of love * he slowly nods and with one hand fills out the rest his half of the paper* * as soon as it's all filled out she throws it off the bed and let's it fall to the floor as she starts kissing him*

*He shoves her down and moves down to her vagina and starts to slowly lick the outside* * she blushes and her tows curl a little bit* (Tio) you shouldn't lick down there or I'll cum way too fast * he spreads her open and starts to lick inside her and after a few seconds she squeezes her legs against her head and cums squirting a little bit on his face* (Tio) I..I told you I would cum fast * she blushes and pants* n..now it's my turn * she stands up still dripping and pulls him up and sits him in front her face* she * she used her tongue to pull his penis out of the whole in front of his underwear and let's hit fall into her mouth* *she presses him against the wall as she completely swallows his dick letting it run against the back of her mouth* * he blushes and pulls her head shoving his cock deeper and it slowly starts to move past her mouth and into her threat* * she blushes and she starts to suck it faster letting it slide in and out of her throat as she rubs against the underside with her tongue* * he blushes and pulls her head and let's out two years worth of saved up cum as she lets him down and pants*

*She lays down in bed and spreads her legs open* * He slowly inches forward and slowly pushes his way in* *tio didn't say a word, she just blushed and grunted a little* *as soon as he was all the way inside she pulled him down and hugged him close* (Tio)your finally inside me Kurusu *he blushed and nodded as he slowly started to moving* *her pussy felt amazing gently enveloping his dick and squeezing on his dick with every thrust*

*Tio couldn't help but moan now as he started getting more and more intense* *Kurusu now completely consumed by his pent up sexual drive started groping her large breasts and pulling on her nipple* (Tio) D..Don't do that it feels too good*

(Kurusu) I think I'm going to cum...Tio!

*she nodded and smiled* (Tio) p..please do it inside leave every last drop inside me *he thrust as deep as he could inside and let out a large load deep inside her* * she couldn't couldn't think about anything all she could do was lay there still shocked from the rush of her orgasm* thank you Kurusu

*He got up and pulled her up* (Kurusu) you think we are done already? Sit up and point your butt towards me *She blushed and slowly got on all fours and pointed her butt to him* (Tio)...p..please don't stare at me butt too long *she was too embarrassed on the size of her butt *he quickly push one finger inside and wipe a little bit of her own fluid and started to rub the outside of her asshole while he slid himself back inside her*

*she blushed and looked back at him in shock* (Tio)n..n..not there...don't put your finger near my b..but *as soon as she let that out he shove his inside her butt and started playing with her ass while he fucked her* (Tio)N...N! *she hate to admit it but as much as she wanted to hate it she loved it* * she started moaning* I think I'm going to cum...

(Kurusu) me too but since you seem to love it * he pulled himself out and shoved his dick deep inside her ass* *she let out a load moan and fell down too the bed from the pleasure of feeling him penetrate her butt and as they fell he let out a large load deep inside her ass* *she panted and laid there*

(Tio) W..why did you cum in my butt I can't get pregnant from my butt...what I waste... * she pouted but couldn't stay mad since she loved every second of him playing with her butt* * he sits down next to her* (Kurusu)oh don't worry there plenty where that came from *she blushed* ...n..next time d..do it it again...y..you k..know in my butt * her face turned bright red as she let out her confession*

(((((((((((((((((((((Chapter 1 End))))))))))))))))))))))))

(((Like the series and want a second chapter with another monster girl?)))

(((Want another chapter about Tio?)))

(((Tell me in the comment section below or pm me)))


End file.
